La haine excite les querelles
by TheBlackside
Summary: Rien ne sert d'ignorer le passé, il finit toujours par revenir nous hanter. Mais de temps en temps, quelque chose de stupéfiant se produit, et l'espoir renaît.
1. Prologue

**La haine excite les querelles, l'amour couvre toutes les fautes.**

L'univers est à J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que me l'approprier. Les personnages sont d'origine, à l'exception d'Adam, qui est un personnage purement inventé pour les besoins de ma fiction. Cette dernière ne se base pas sur un moment précis de l'histoire de J. K., je reprends certaines choses, mais pas tout. Quelques précisions donc: Le début de ma fiction se situe lors de la rentrée en septième année. Dumbledore est, dans ma version, bel et bien vivant. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il s'avérera sûrement utile par la suite. Rogue enseigne bien la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et Slughorn les Potions. Voldemort est bien vivant, Lucius est en liberté et Bellatrix reste fidéle à elle-même. Harry et Ginny sont ensemble. Contrairement à l'histoire de J. K., Blaise est le meilleur ami de Draco, et les deux balourds n'auront pas tellement d'importance. Pansy sera assez cruche par moment, mais pas seulement. Et il y a de grandes chances que Theodore Nott ait une place dans l'histoire à un moment ou à un autre.

Si vous avez des questions, surtout, n'hésitez pas! Vos avis m'intéressent, j'en ai énormément besoin pour progresser. :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>«<strong>_ **Tu ne sais rien, absolument rien ! Comment peux-tu ? Comment oses-tu me demander de passer à autre chose ? Si j'avais le pouvoir d'oublier, j'oublierais, crois-moi ! Mais rien à faire, j'ai mal ! J'ai horriblement mal ! Je me sens tellement vide… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir, tu n'es pas à ma place ! J'ai essayé d'échapper à la souffrance, j'ai tout fait pour… Mais je me sens si seule ! Alors excuse-moi, pardonne-moi d'être froide, d'être indifférente face à tes histoires grotesques de serpentard ! J'en ai ma claque, tu comprends ? Pourquoi moi, hein, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Tu peux me le dire ? Tu sais, j'aimerais parler de la pluie et du beau temps, de tes aventures d'un soir, j'aimerais rire à tes blagues douteuses dignes de ta maison ! J'aimerais vous rejoindre, toi et les autres, dans vos fous-rires interminables. Mais j'en suis incapable… Je voudrais être la source de votre sourire. En fait, non. Je veux simplement être la source de son sourire, à lui, et à personne d'autre. Mais ça n'arrivera plus jamais. D'ailleurs, est-ce arrivait un jour ? Tout était basé sur le mensonge, et moi, tellement naïve, j'y ai cru… Je voudrais simplement m'amuser, et VIVRE ! C'est trop demander ?** Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. **Va-t'en. Je t'en supplie, Blaise, laisse-moi. **_**»**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1** : _Le début ne laisse pas présager la fin._

* * *

><p>Non loin du petit village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, dans le Comté de Devon, une maison peu banale apparut, le Soleil frappant dans les carreaux d'une fenêtre. En cette belle journée d'été, une brise légère et chaude venait taquiner les feuilles des arbres, jouer avec les hautes herbes et titiller la chevelure d'une jolie brune. Assise à même le sol, à quelques dizaines de mètres du Terrier, elle contemplait la vue qui s'offrait à elle. La quiétude flottait dans l'air. La jeune fille semblait sereine. Son visage était étrangement paisible et calme. Pourtant, intérieurement, une tempête se déchaînait. Ses pensées s'entremêlaient, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Trop de sentiments se confondaient en elle. Elle avait peur, pour elle, pour sa famille, pour ses amis. Une peur constante depuis que le Mal avait refait surface. Elle était en colère contre tout et n'importe quoi. En colère contre elle-même, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être faible, d'avoir peur. Ca lui était interdit. Elle était triste. On ne peut plus triste d'avoir en quelque sorte perdu ses parents. Pas une seule seconde elle n'avait cessé de penser à eux. Tandis qu'eux, ils ne penseraient plus à elle. Leur faire perdre la mémoire fut la chose la plus dure qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à accomplir. Elle était perdue, et avait l'impression que tous ses points de repères aller disparaître, du jour au lendemain. Mais malgré tout ça, aujourd'hui, et cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, un sentiment de joie s'insinuait en elle. En ce 1er septembre, la béatitude tentait de recouvrir toute cette peine, toute cette haine qui coulait dans ses veines. Il était encore tôt, tout le monde dormait dans l'étrange demeure. Hermione s'était alors glissée dehors, afin de respirer pleinement l'air des champs et de profiter des dernières heures qu'elle passerait au QG de l'Ordre. Elle ressentait un pincement au cœur, à l'idée de quitter cet endroit placide. Mais elle se réjouissait de retourner à Poudlard, leur véritable maison, à elle et à ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron. Ceux-ci l'avaient soutenue, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, après qu'elle ait lancé ce fameux sort sur ses parents. Elle s'en remettait, petit à petit. Mais cela ne faisait qu'un mois, cet évènement était encore trop récent. Elle était consciente que c'était pour leur bien, qu'elle n'avait pas fait cela pour rien. Elle les avait sauvés d'une mort probable, voire certaine. Ses pensées la ramenèrent fin juillet.<p>

_Flashback_

En ce 28 juillet, dans une modeste maison de la banlieue londonienne, les rayons du soleil l'attaquant, Hermione Granger tentait péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux. En effet, le réveil sonnait depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes, indiquant qu'il était temps de se lever. Elle hissa difficilement le bras et le laissa retomber lourdement sur l'objet l'ayant tirée de son sommeil. Celui-ci tomba et termina sa chute en se fracassant sur le sol. Elle grommela alors un « Zut! ». Elle se redressa, non sans peine. Assise, elle resta là, sans bouger, le regard dans le vide, prête à se rendormir. Mais ce projet fut bien vite oublié lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère l'appeler.

**- Hermione, Chérie! Descends vite, ta lettre de Poudlard vient tout juste d'arriver!**

Cette annonce mit définitivement fin à sa somnolence. Elle quitta son lit sans plus attendre, et se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle ouvrit sans délicatesse, et dévala les escaliers à une vitesse folle, arrivant en trombe dans la cuisine.

**- Où est-elle?**

**- Sur la table. Mais bonjour quand même.**

Après avoir pris la lettre, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa mère, et lui fit un bref bisou en lâchant un furtif « Désolée Maman! ». Elle ne prit même pas le temps de s'asseoir, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, et se lança dans une lecture rapide de la lettre. Sa mère sursauta alors, en entendant le cri de joie poussé par sa fille.

**- Maman, Maman! J'ai été choisie! Je suis nommée Préfète-en-chef! Tu te rends compte?**

**- C'est super ma Chérie!**

**- C'est incroyable, deux préfets-en-chef chaque année, et j'ai été choisie.**

**- Oui ma Chérie, félicitations! Tu vas t'en remettre?**

Hermione affichait un immense sourire et semblait toute hystérique.

**- Se remettre de quoi?**

Monsieur Granger venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

**- Et bien figure-toi que ta fille adorée viens d'être nommée Préfète-en-chef de Poudlard.**

**- Oh rien d'étonnant, félicitations ma puce!**

**- Merci, Papa.**

Hermione remonta dans sa chambre, l'immense sourire toujours en place sur son visage. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir Hedwige à sa fenêtre. Les garçons ont dû recevoir leur lettre eux aussi.

Elle regarda l'heure, 9h30. Catastrophe. «20 min, je serai jamais prête!». En effet, Hermione avait convenu, la veille, avec ses deux meilleurs amis, un rendez vous sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour les achats des livres et autres matériels nécessaires pour cette septième année. Elle fonça donc dans la salle de bain, prit une douche en vitesse, se sécha rapidement les cheveux, à l'aide d'un sèche-cheveux évidemment, la magie étant interdite en dehors de Poudlard, pour les sorciers n'ayant pas atteint leur majorité, et revint toujours aussi rapidement dans sa chambre, pour s'habiller. Elle se contempla dans le miroir. Force est de constater que la jeune fille avait beaucoup changé. Comme pour toutes les filles de son âge, son corps avait évolué. Bien qu'elle ait toujours eu un joli visage, elle était plutôt introvertie. Mais Hermione était à présent une magnifique jeune fille. Elle ajoutait à sa beauté naturelle une petite touche de maquillage, juste ce qu'il faut, et de nouvelles tenues qui la rendaient plus féminine. Aujourd'hui, elle avait opté pour un petit short en jean foncé, accompagné d'un petit débardeur gris, dos nageur, qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses épaules nues.

Elle dévala les escaliers une fois de plus, tout en appelant sa mère.

**- Maman, je suis prête!**

**- Alors en route!**

Hermione alla embrasser son père brièvement, et s'empressa de rejoindre sa mère dans la voiture.

10 min plus tard, Hermione se trouvait devant le Chaudron Baveur. Elle regarda sa montre. « Formidable! 10h04, bravo ma p'tite Hermione, tu es en retard! ». Et en plus je parle toute seule, de mieux en traversa le Chaudron Baveur. Arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle scruta les alentours à la recherche de ses amis de toujours. Elle aperçut alors une tête rousse, dépassant de la foule. Elle avança d'un pas rapide, et lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres, elle reconnut également les cheveux touffus d'un noir de jais de son meilleur ami.

**- Harry, Ron!**

Les deux concernés se retournèrent.

**- Hermione!**

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de Harry, sous le regard gêné du rouquin.

**- Hum hum, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, c'est pas grave...**

Hermione se retourna, et serra également Ron dans ses bras, à la plus grande surprise de celui-ci. Harry regarda alors Hermione, de haut en bas, de bas en haut.

**- Quel changement! Tu es magnifique!** (se tournant vers Ron) **Et je suppose que lui aussi partage mon avis.**

En effet, Ron était bouche bée devant la jeune fille qui faisait, en secret, battre son cœur. Hermione rigola à cette réflexion, puis reprit peu à peu son sérieux, tout en gardant un léger sourire, les joues quelque peu rosies par ce compliment.

**- C'est gentil...**

Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller faire leurs achats, pour avoir le temps de discuter tranquillement autour d'une bièreaubeurre.

Elle était rentrée vers 16h00 ce jour-là, le visage triste, décomposé, mais toutefois déterminé. Elle devait protéger ses parents. Elle en avait pris conscience quelques heures auparavant. Harry lui avait résumé la situation, et il fallait rester sur ses gardes. Le danger était là. Tout le monde le pressentait, sans pour autant le voir. Ce soir-là, elle avait pris sa décision. Ce soir-là, elle était devenue orpheline.

_Fin du Flashback_

Une larme roula sur sa joue au souvenir de ces deux jours, qui avaient pourtant si bien commencé.

**- Hermione? Ma Chérie, nous partons bientôt!**

La jeune fille ferma les yeux à l'entente de ce surnom, qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop sa mère. Hermione ne lui avait jamais fait remarquer que ces mots lui faisaient mal. Elle ne pouvait donc pas en blâmer Mrs Weasley, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur donner des surnoms affectifs, à elle ainsi qu'à Harry, qu'elle considérait comme ses propres enfants.

**- J'arrive tout de suite Mrs Weasley!**

Elle prit alors la direction de la maison, après avoir séché ses quelques larmes.

Au même moment, dans un tout autre endroit, dans le Comté de Wiltshire, un jeune homme émergeait de son sommeil. Les vacances n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Et pour la première fois dans sa courte, mais néanmoins pesante vie, il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Cette école qu'il avait tant méprisée par le passé lui inspirait aujourd'hui un lieu de tranquillité, de repos bien mérité. Il se leva difficilement. Après avoir pris une courte douche, il mit un temps certain à s'habiller, et à se coiffer. Son image étant toujours des plus importantes pour lui. Il fit parvenir ses bagages directement en gare King's Cross, et descendit les marches de son incroyable demeure pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Un calme olympien y régnait, ce qui était relativement rare ces temps-ci. Il ne s'en soucia pas, et laissa l'intérieur pour rejoindre le jardin. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'immense bâtisse qui se dressait devant lui et qui n'était autre que le Manoir Malfoy. Sans la moindre émotion, il quitta le domaine en transplanant, laissant derrière lui le repère des Mangemorts.


End file.
